What Happened Last Night?
by Supergleekspider
Summary: What happens when you mix the city known as 'Sin City' with a group of misfit teens? You end up losing a friend, finding a baby, getting married, kidnapping a tiger, and not being able to remember any of it. Oh, and you have to find your friend in time for a national compition. Based off of the Hangover. No major parings. Make sure you read the first author's note!
1. Vegas, Baby!

Chapter 1

**Unlike my other stories that are centered around one or two people (Mainly Quinn) This is going to feature everybody. This is more of an impulse story, I like the Idea. If this first chapter is bad I'm sorry, but it will get better I promise. **

**This story will also feature the cast of the TV show 'how to rock' I was watching the show with my cousin and I got the idea that they should cross over with the glee kids. This story takes place during season 2 of glee. If this story is successful I think I will cry, because I really want to write this but I don't know how people are gonna feel about it so yeah enjoy!**

**There are no serious pairings. Some people are together but they aren't important.**

**'How to rock' kids are:**

**Kacey(a girl, the name can go both ways) Zander Stevie(another girl ) Nelson Kevin They've been there since season 1 Glee.**

**So Here it is, the first chapter of: What Happened last night? Starring(In no specific order): Finn, Puck, Blaine,Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Stevie, Zander, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson**

**I own nothing! Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. Nickelodeon owns How to Rock. Legendary Pictures owns The Hangover**

* * *

The New Directions are in the middle of nowhere in what they hope is still Nevada. Nationals this year was in Las Vegas, needless to say everyone was excited. Being teenagers in vegas makes you do stupid shit, and needless to say they did real stupid shit.

One of them had to call Mr. Schue and tell him what happened and that they probably weren't going to make it nationals. They had done every fair game possible and it eventually got down to Rachel, the captain of the team. She didn't want to do this, she really didn't want to do this, but someone had to. She dialed Mr. Schue and he picked up almost Imediatly, which made her worried.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Schue, It's Rachel"

"Rachel! Where are you guys? We've been looking for you all day."

"Yeah about that Mr. Schue, Listen...Uh...We fucked up."

"What?"

"The whole night, Casino, Clubs. Shit got out of control and... uh"

"Get to the point Rachel" Mr. Schue is getting very agravated at this point.

"We lost Finn."

"What!?"

"We can't find Finn."

"What are you saying Rachel, Nationals are in 5 hours."

"Yeah, That's not gonna happen." She turned back to the glee members who were scattered across the ground, some laying down, some sitting, some leaning against the van.

* * *

**_Two days earlier_**

The New Directions had just arrived in Las Vegas, Sin City, for Nationals. They arrived at the nicest hotel in Vegas, Caesar's Palace. Mr. Schue walked up to the front desk along with Sue Sylvester and the Glee clubbers.

"Hi I have a reservation under Schuester." He tells the lady at the desk.

"Okay, for 10 rooms is that correct."

"Ye-" Schue starts but is cut off by Sue.

"Now wait a minute William." She turns to the lady at the desk. "Instead of that, are there any villas availible?"

"Hold on a second" She looks it up. "Yes there are two availible in the presedential suite."

"We'll take it" Sue hands the lady her credit card.

"Sue"

"Relax Curly Q, I got this, I can afford it and they desreve it." Sue says and the kids get excited.

"Okay here are you're ke-" The woman is interrupted by Nelson.

"Wait, I have a question." Everyone looks at him.

"Yes?" The lady answers.

"Is this hotel pager friendly?" He pulls out his pager and everyone is giving him strange looks, except Brittany, who thinks its normal.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I'm not getting a very good signal on my beeper." He looks at the pager. Zander elbows him.

"Dude!" he scolds him.

"What?"

"Why do you have that?" Santana asks.

"Wait, I have a question too." Brittany announces.

"Yes?" The lady turns to Brittany.

"This isn't like the real Caesar's Palace is it?" she asks.

"What?"

"Like, did Caesar actually live here?" Everyone but Nelsonand the lady behind the desk facepalms.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah me neither." Mr. Schue decides that this is a good time to go upstairs.

Mr. Schue and Sylvester get one vila to themselves while the kids get the other, bigger, one. They all walk in amazed at what they are seeing.

"Holy shit! Look at this place!" Sam walks in throwing his bag to the side along with everyone elses.

"Now THIS Is vegas!" Kacey shouts.

"Guys, check out what I picked up downstairs." Everyone looked at Kevin who held up a gambling book.

"Uh, Kev maybe you shouldn't gamble too much tonight." Artie tells him as nicely as possible.

"Woah, who said anything about gambling?" Nelson defends his best friend. "It's not gambling if you know you're gonna win, counting cards is a full proof system."

"It's also illegal." Rachel says and everyone nods.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." Kevin says and the group goes into an awkward silence.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Sam says.

"It is?"

"Yeah." Zander tells him.

"Either way, You gotta be like super smart to count cards, buddie, ok it's not easy." Stevie mentions.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should tell that to Rain Man." Kevin mentions.

"Yeah, He practically bankrupt a casino and her was a re-tard." Nelson says and the group goes into another awkward silence.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"He was a re-tard." Nelson repeats.

"It's retard."

"Alright guys, Everyone get dressed, Be ready in 30 minutes" Puck tells them while looking out the window into the city.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was dressed and ready to hit Sin City. The Girls wore nice cocktail dresses, and the guys wore suits. They had to make an excuse to tell Mr. Schue, but luckily Kurt and Santana got that covered. They head down to the elevator and Puck hits the button.

"You're not really wearing that are you?" Mike asks Nelson who is wearing a man-purse.

"What?" He asks.

"The man-purse" Mercedes chimes in. Nelson still looks clueless.

"Are you seriously wearing that or are you just fucking with us?" Blaine says.

"It's not a man-purse, it's a satchel. It's where I keep my things. Indiana Jones wears one.

"Yeah, so does Joy Beheart." Quinn says when the elevator doors open and the New Directions pile in.

* * *

"I'm just saying, It's clearly marked." Tina starts to complain when they head up to the roof of the hotel.

"Relax Tin, it's fine no one is gonna know." Finn reassures Tina and he yells over to Kevin. "Yo Kev, how are those drinks coming?"

"There good!" Kevin brings the drinks over tohis fellow Glee club members.

"Alright Guys, Here's to a night, that none of us will forget." Santana raises her glass and everyone else raises their glasses cheering.

Everything goes black.

**Alright guys, Please be nice and please review! It will get better next chapter when they wake up I promise.**


	2. What Happened Last Night?

Chapter 2

**A/N: I switched this into the T rating because I wanted more views. I Figured that this is more of a cross between T and M and put in the T rating so it can have more views.**

**A/N 2: The one good thing about being back in school, I have time to think of new ideas ;)**

**A/N 3: Artie can walk in this. I thought about it and I couldn't figure out a way of incorperating him in his wheelchair with it making sense. And I always wanted to see Artie walk so... **

**I Own Nothing! Never Have, Never Will. Deal with it**

* * *

Sam woke up on the floor of the hotel room the next morning. He had no idea why or how he was there. All he knew was that he had a huge headache and that his mouth hurt like crazy. He struggled to get up, when he did he stumbled into the Main room of the vila and took in the sight. He saw a chicken flying around the room and the smoking chair beside him. He collapsed on the couch and tried to get some rest but a crash broke him out of his thoughts.

He saw Blaine try to get up but ended up crashing to the floor. He stumbled as he tried to get on his feet. He had no pants on but he didn't seem to care as he headed to the bathroom. He pulled down his underwear and started to pee when a loud growl pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards the source of the growl.

A Tiger.

He is still pretty out of it so he turns his attention back to peeing. When it growls again Blaine realises what he's dealing with. He backs up and sprints out of the room screaming. When he runs out he falls and Zander wakes up trying to get over the pain of Blaine kicking him in the stomach. Zander's Groan also wakes up Stevie and Santana who were only a few feet away from him. **(No, they didn't sleep together I know thats what you're thinking. Weirdos.) **

"Woah, calm down man. Hey can you put some pants on?" Zander says, struggeling to sit up.

"Zander, Do NOT go in the bathroom! There's a Tiger in there!" Blaine yells.

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

"There's an jungle cat in the bathroom!"

"Alright calm down I'll go check it out." Zander gets up and walks to the bathroom. He opens the door and catches sight of the tiger. He backs out and closes the door and laughs.

"Holy Fuck, he's not kidding there's a tiger in there."

"No there isn't." Stevie says.

"Yeah!" Blaine screams.

"Hey man, could you put on some pants, I find it a little wierd that I have to ask twice." Blaine goes and finds pants.

Zander grabs a shirt and slips it on. He, Stevie and Santana, Who were now in normal clothes, went over to the couch to sit with Sam.

"Holy shit, look at this place!" Zander says.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Santana asks while sitting down with the others.

"You alright man?" Zander asks Sam.

"No, I'm in so much pain right now."

The four see Quinn lying down sleeping on the floor in front of them. Stevie throws a couch cushion at her to wake her up. She wakes up with a loud groan. She sits up and sits, or stumbles, next to Stevie confused.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asks Stevie.

"I think we're in the vila but I have no idea what's going on." She says while walking to the window looking out into the city to see if they were still in vegas. When She sees that they are she is about to walk back to the couch when she trips on a body and falls to the ground. She gets up and sees that Kevin was the body that she tripped over. He wakes up and sits up.

"You're hair is gone." She tells him. He's pretty out of it so he looks in his pants and tries to see if his pubs are there.

"No, Up." She points up and his hands go to his head and sees that she's right. His hair was gone.

She goes back to sit on the couch and Kevin follows her.

"Hey dude, am I missing a tooth?" Sam asks Zander.

"I Can't.. Holy Shit!" Sam picks up a silver plater and lifts his lip.

"Oh. My. God." Is all he can say. Mike and Tina walk in both half naked. Everyone figures they slept together, but it's not too wierd since they are dating.

"Hey, Where is everyone." Tina asks.

"Good point. Hey Blaine can you wake everyone up? We should get out of here in case Schue or Sylvester find the room like this." Quinn says and Blaine goes to wake everyone up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaine comes in with the rest of the New Directions, except Finn.

"Hey Guys, We can't find Finn." Kurt says.

"You sure?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere, plus his mattress is gone." Artie says walking up.

"Alright, calm down he probably went to go get coffee or something. I'll call him." Mike pulls out his phone and dials Finn. The phone rings on the other side of the room and Brittany goes to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Britt."

"Yeah?"

"It's Mike"

"Oh, Hey Mi-" She realises. "This is Finn's phone. This is Finn's phone."

"No shit."

"Yeah."

"Alright he probably went down to the pool and forgot his phone let's go down." Puck says and the group goes to get ready.

* * *

The New Directions are ready and are about to leave when they hear what sounded like a baby crying coming from the closet.

"What the fuck is that?" Mercedes says and everyone's attention turns to the closet.

They go over and open the door to find a baby crying in the closet.

"Who's fucking baby is that?" Kacey says.

"Kurt, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, we checked all the rooms noones here." Kurt says.

"Check it's collar or something." Brittany says.

"We don't have time for this guys let's just look for Finn, we'll deal with the baby later." Puck says.

"Puck, We're not gonna leave the baby in the room alone, there's a fucking Tiger in the bathroom!" Stevie says.

"WHAT?!" Puck, Brittany, Nelson, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Kacey, and Kevin all ask simultaneously.

"Yeah, we don't know how either." Blaine says.

"Well, It's not our baby." Puck says.

"Yeah, I'm siding with Stevie on this one." Quinn says.

'Fine we'll take it with us." Puck says.

* * *

Somehow, Nelson found a baby carrier and is carrying the baby on his chest. Sam seperated himself from the rest of the group to go look for Finn, while the rest of the Glee clubbers got into the elevator.

"How come we can't remember a goddamn thing from last night?" Kurt asks.

"Because we obviously had a great time. Seriously dude stop worrying, be proud of yourself." Puck says.

The elevator doors open and and elder woman enter the elevator she sees the baby and smiles at nelson who is looking straight foward.

"Oh, How cute! What's his name?" She asks. Nelson dosen't answer.

"Ben" Mercedes says for him.

"Carlos" Nelson decides causing everyone to groan.

"Carlos?" Mike asks.

* * *

The New Directions are in the pool area eating breakfast when Sam comes up and throws the ie pack on the table and sits down.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, Casino, no one has seen Finn, He's not here."

"Alright you need to calm down here, have some juice." Kacey hands Sam an orange glass glass and Sam leans over and throws up.

"I can't have juice right now." Sam mumbles while putting the ice pack back on his mouth.

"Alright, look we just have to retrace our steps. What's the first thing we remember from last night?" Rachel asks as she takes out a napkin and a pen.

"Well the first thing was, we were on the roof, and having those shots of Jager." Santana says and the group nods.

Sam gags at the memory.

"And then we had dinner at the Palm." Artie adds.

"Yeah, and then we went to the Hard rock after, and I think Finn was there." Blaine says.

"No, no he definitely was." Tina confirms.

"You know what guys? I don't even remember going to dinner." Mike says, sliding into his chair.

"I know, fuck! I don't think I've ever been this hungover." Puck says.

"Hey what's this." Kevin pulls an unknown object from his pocket.

"That's my tooth!" Sam says grabbing the tooth from Kevin. "How did you get my tooth?"

"I don't know!"

"No, guys this is a good thing check you're pockets, there may be clues!" Kurt says and everyone goes through their pockets.

"I found an ATM reciept from the Belagio for... $800! I am so fucked!" Mike says.

"I have a valet ticket, looks like we got in at 5:15 A.M" Nelson says.

"Shit, we drove last night?" Stevie asks burying her head in her hands.

"I guess, I got another one that says 6:05 A.M" Blaine adds. Zander notices something on Stevie's wrist.

"Hey, what's that Stevie?" Zander asks her. Stevie lifts her head and looks at her wrist, seeing a yellow band on her wrist.

"Woah, what's this?" She asks and Quinn grabs her wrist.

"Jesus, Stevie you were in the hosptial last night!" Quinn says.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You Ok?" Brittany asks and everyone turns to her.

"Yeah Britt, I'm fine." Stevie reassures her. She turns to the group who looked concerned for her, and a little worried at this point.

"No, guys this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Stevie says as she points to her wrist.

* * *

**Hopefully more people read this chapter than the last. Well if you read this chapter (whether you liked it or not) Please Review!**


	3. Commonly Known as the Date Rape Drug?

Chapter 3

**I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! I WILL PAY YOU IN COOKIES AND HUGS! ok I can't give you cookies, but i'll hug my computer which sorta means I'm hugging you... Just please review!**

**A/N: I realized that I said that this takes place in season 2 and then I added Blaine, who isn't part of the ND until season 3. I know this probably confused people. Lets get this straight, This is still in season 2, Everyone is a junior. Instead of Lauren however I added Blaine, I like Blaine but I don't really like Lauren.**

**I Don't Own Anything.**

* * *

The New Directions exit the hotel and end up in front of the hotel. They were waiting for the van that they used to get to the hotel so that they can go to the hospital to see what happened to Stevie and also see if they could find a way to find Finn. Rachel and Puck went to go talk to to the valet while the rest stood patiantly and waited.

"Hey are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby?" Artie asks Nelson.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before." He answers.

"You've found a baby before?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah."

"Where?" Kacey asks.

"Lima Bean."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey guys, check it out." Zander says pointing up. The rest of the club turns around and sees a guy trying to remove a matress from the statue on top of the hotel.

"What the fuck?" Artie asks. He walks over to a random guy. "Hey, do you know what happened?" He asks the man.

"Some asshole threw his mattress out of his room last night. I guess some people just can't handle vegas." He says getting into his car. Just then the valet drove up with two cop cars. Needless to say, the group gased.

"Here are your cars officers." one of the valets said.

"Ok, everyone stay calm. Let's split up, uh... guys get in one car, girls in the other." Blaine says and everyone splits up.

* * *

"This is so illegal." Rachel starts to complain.

"C'mon stop worrying about everything alright? Can't you see the fun in anything?" Santana says while honking the horn, they are stuck in traffic.

"Yeah, We're in the middle in a stolen police car, sorry TWO stolen police cars, with a, what is sure to be a missing, child in the back seat of the other car. Which part of this is fun?." Mercedes argues.

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool." Brittany says.

"Thank you Britt, it is cool! Finn would love it." Santana continues to honk the horn.

"Alright, Check this out." Santana turns the siren on and drives up on the sidewalk.

"No no no no S, Please don't do this, Please!" Quinn begs but Santana ignores her. She grabs the speaker phone as pedestrians start to move out of the way.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Artie asks.

"10 bucks says Satan's driving the car." Kurt adds.

"We might as well join them, It'll get us there faster and we don't have a lot of time."Puck says while turning on thier sirens and pulling on the sidewalk with the girls.

* * *

"Great idea San, draw MORE attention to ourselves" Stevie says sarcastically.

"Attention, attention everyone, move out of the way please. I repeat please disperse." Santana speaks into the speaker as she continues to drive down the sidewalk.

"Stop the car I wanna get out, Stop the car I wanna get out, Pull over!" Tina starts to panic.

"I should be a fucking cop!"

* * *

"I already told you. You came in with a mild concussion and some bruised ribs, no big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." The group now arrived at the hospitial and were talking to the doctor about Stevie's mysterious hospital visit the night before.

"Ok, uh.. Do you remember how many of us were here?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know, I think is was just you guys. Definatly no baby. Oh, there was another guy, really tall."

"That's our guy!" Sam exclaims.

"Was he ok?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, he was fine. Wacked out of his mind though, you all were." The doctor explains. He then ascorted his elder patient to stand up and turn around. He then pulled down the mans pants causing the teens to turn away in disgust.

"Okay, cough, cough, cough, give me one more, alright." The doctor pulls the man's pants back up. And was starting to leave the room.

"Guys, I really gotta go I'm sorry, I got surgery up on the 4th floor." He was washing his hands and started to leave the room.

"Wait, hold on. We just need a couple more minutes of you're time." Puck says holding up a $100 bill.

"Ok, yeah stick it right in there, I don't wanna re-sterilize." Puck sticks the bill inside the doctors pocket.

"Walk with me."

* * *

"Ok, here we go. Patient name: Stevie Baskara, 2:45 A.M arrival, minor concussion like I said, some bruising pretty standered. Oh wait, hold on this is interesting." He stopped by a desk as he continued to read the file.

"Your blood work came in this morning. They found a large amount of rufilin in your system."

"Wait, what."

"Rufilin. Roofies, commonly known as the date rape drug."

"So what are you saying, I was raped last night?" Stevie asks warily.

"Actually." He starts to look through the file. Stevie goes wide eyed and looks back at her friends before the doctor answers.

"No." Stevie lets out a relived sigh along with the rest of the group. The doctor continues. "But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not suprised you don't remember anything."

"HA, Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night, ha ha remember?" Brittany mentions.

"Yeah, how can someone have drugged all of us?" Quinn asks.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it guys, by now the stuff is out of you're system. You're gonna be fine." He turns to leave.

"Wait, wait please doctor is there anything we were talking about? Maybe somewhere we were going?" Kurt asks desperate.

"Actually, I think you guys were talking about a wedding?"

"A wedding?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. You were talking about some wedding you just came from. You said it was awesome. It was at Best Little Chapel or something. Look I hope this helps, I really have to g-"

"Wait, do you know where Best Little Chapel is?" Rachel asks pulling out a pen and paper.

"Yeah, It's at the corner of 'get a map' and 'fuck off'. I'm a doctor guys, not a tour guide. You're big kids, figure it out yourself." With that the doctor leaves.

* * *

Somehow the Gleeks found a way to find Best Little Chapel. Both police cars pull up to the parking lot.

"What about the baby?" Artie asks.

"I left it in the car relax." Puck replies.

"We can't leave a baby in the car alone!" Mike says.

"I cracked the window, It'll be fine." The boys meet up with the girls as they enter the chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Sam asks.

"Well lets just find out." Stevie counters. The group sees a man in the corner with a woman and they appear to be fixing lights or something.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rachel asks polietly and the man turns around. When he sees who it is he starts to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, look at these guys! What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie huh?" 'Eddie' says as he goes and hugs each of them and they hesitantly hug back.

"Okay, let me tell you something, I've met some sick people in my life, but THIS guy is the craziest, wildest basterd I've ever met in my life." Eddie says pointing to Kurt.

"Who, this guy?" Mike asks in disbelif.

"This guy is out of his mind! What's up you crazy bastard, haha!" Eddie goes to hug Kurt but Kurt doesn't hug Eddie back.

"What happened? No love for Eddie?"

"No, no it's not that Eddie, it's just... we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night." Kurt says.

"Yeah was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Blaine asks.

Eddie just laughs. "Oh, You're cracking my balls man. Haha I love you guys."

"Look, Eddie, obviously we were here last night. We're looking for our friend Finn, do you remember him?" Quinn says.

"Oh Yeah, Tall guy."

"You saw him?" Tina asks.

"Of course!"

"Is there anything you could tell us about what happened last night?" Zander asks. Eddie looks at the group in disbelif.

"You don't remember nothing?"

* * *

Eddie goes behind the counter and pulls out a photo album in hopes of reviving the kids' memory of the night before. He opens the photo album and the first picture everyone sees is Artie standing next to some woman who looks about 10 years older than them. They also notice that the woman has a boque of flowers in her hand.

"Woah Artie, who's you friend?" Santana asks.

"Oh my god! YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Rachel exclaims.

"This can't be happening." Artie mumbles. The group goes through the photo album they found numerous pictures of the guys in suits and the girls in bridesmaids dresses acting stupid.

"Wait, how could I get married, I'm 16" Artie asks.

"This one here started speaking furious spanish and pulled a razor from her hair and said she would go all 'Lima Heights' on me if I didn't get those two hitched." Eddie explained pointing at Santana.

"Way to go Satan." Kurt mumbles.

"Do you do annulments?" Artie asks.

"Yes I do, very sad though, it breaks my heart. But I can't just have you I need the chick too."

"Did she leave like paperwork or something so we could have her address?" Tina asks.

"Yeah, hold on." Eddie pulls out the address and gives it to Artie.

* * *

"Alright we'll lead and you guys follow okay?" Puck says as the boys head to thier car and the girls head to thiers.

"Ok, but I'M driving this time!" Stevie says to Santana

"Ugh, Fine." Santana says as the girls get in the car with Stevie driving, Quinn in the passanger's seat and everyone else in the back. When they got in the car and Stevie was about to start it, a yellow sports car was blocking thier path.

"What the fuck?" Rachel asks from the back seat when she sees two grown, asian men come out of the car with baseball bats.

"Let's go out of the car!" One of them says while banging on the side of the car.

"Where the hell is he!?" The other one says holding the bat to the windshield.

"Woah, easy, easy ok? I think we're lookin for the same guy." Quinn says out of her window. The man uses the bat to hit the windshield causing Quinn and Stevie to jump back in shock.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Mercedes says.

"Where the HELL is he!?" The man tries again.

"I Don't know what you're talking about!" Stevie yells.

"Just get us the fuck out of here!" Santana yells at Stevie and Stevie turns around to look at her.

"I'm Trying To But we're Fucking Blocked!" Stevie shoots back. One of the men slams on the car window again and the other one pulls out a gun.

"Get out of the FUCKING Car!" The man yells pointing the gun at the girls.

"Stevie, He's got a gun!" Kacey panics.

"NO SHIT HE'S GOT A GUN!" Stevie shouts back.

"C'mon." Stevie puts the car in drive and drives foward and accidentally runs over the man with the gun's foot, causing him to pull the trigger and shoot Eddie. The girls turn to see blood spurt out of his shoulder and him fall to the ground.

"Shit!" Quinn yells.

"They shot Eddie!" Brittany yells, which is very rare for her but everyone is too freaked out to noticed.

"Fuck this Shit!" Stevie yells as she puts the car in reverse and backs out as fast as she can, slamming the asians' sports car and a glass bus stop in the process.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Everyone but Stevie chants as the car skids into traffic. Once the car recovers, Stevie drives as far away as possible from the chapel in hopes of finding thier way to the boys. Everyone, mostly Stevie, were panting heavily at this point.

"Oh my god, that was some fucked up shit!" Stevie says to Quinn. "Is everone alright?" Stevie asks looking at her rearview mirror. Everyone answers yes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Tina yells shocking everyone, but no one says anything because they share her frustration.

"I have no idea." Stevie says.

* * *

**If you are reading than please, Please, PLEASE Review!**


	4. Trouble with the Law

Chapter 2

**I Own Noone or Nothing**

* * *

The girls were driving down a street that they didn't even know, they just wanted to get away from the chapel as fast as possible. Stevie pulled over realizing that she had no idea where she was going, the rest of the girls looked at her questionly.

"I don't know where the hell I'm going. Someone wanna call Puck or someone and ask them where they are?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah, sure I will." Quinn says pulling out her phone. She turned back to Stevie. "Hey, You Ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just hope Finn is okay, you know?"

"We all do. I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope you're right. Thanks for caring."

"Hey, you're one of my best friends. It's no problem." With that Quinn dialed Puck and he picked up on the second ring.

_"Quinn? Where the hell are you guys?"_

"Uh... we kinda got... distracted. Look where are you guys?"

_"We're at a motel, I'm pretty sure that's where Artie's wife lives."_ Puck says and Quinn can hear a distant 'HEY!' from Artie in the backround.

"You think you can give us the address? We're kind of lost out here."

_"Yeah, hold on."_

* * *

The girls eventually found their way to the motel to meet the boys. The were currently walking up the stairs and down the outside hallway to try and find where this woman lives.

"What room was it again?" Sam asks.

"Uhh, it's 825" Puck tells him.

The group walks up to the room and before they can get to the door a woman walks out talking on the phone and she seemed very distressed, however when she sees the group of teens she perks up, leaving the kids curious.

"I found him! I'll call you back." She says into the phone before hanging up and walking over to Nelson to take the baby out of his carrier.

"Thank God! He's with his father!" She says looking at Artie. "Oh, I missed you sweetie!" She says to the baby, Then turning to Artie. "And I missed you." She says seductively before pulling him into a rather intense and sloppy kiss. Everyone else is either uncomfortable, grossed out, or both.

"Mmmmm-Ahh" Artie pulls out of the kiss, the woman turns to the rest of the kids.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" She asks.

"Actually, we were hoping you would tell us." Rachel offers and everyone nods.

"What do you mean! I got up, I went to get you all coffee, I came back and you were gone." She replies very happily for some reason. No one knew how to replie.

"Why are you being so quiet?" She asks Artie.

"I'm not being quiet." Artie says uncomfortably. The woman just laughs, again.

"Ha ha, you're so cute! Here, I gotta feed Tyler come inside you guys!" She alks into the room while holding Artie's hand. The rest of the gleeks follow.

"Hey, did you hear that? The baby's name is Tyler." Nelson says to Kevin dissapointed.

"Yeah, I thought he looked more like a carlos too, bud."

* * *

"Okay, What's up? You guys are acting weird." The woman says while the gleeks are scattered across the couch and floor of the room.

"Look, it's Jade right?" Mike asks.

"Very funny Mike." Jade responds.

"Yeah, right, uhh do you remember our friend Finn?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, of course! He was the best man at our wedding." Jade responds, which made Artie tense up.

"Exactly, well we can't find him and we're getting a little worried." Sam cuts in. Just then Artie notices something on Jade's finger. He quickly idenified it to be a wedding ring, which made him spit up the water he was currently drinking on the baby, and it started to cry. Jade left the room to clean up Tyler.

"Oh my god!" Artie begins to panic.

"Dude, You gots to calm the fuck down." Santana says.

"Holy shit!" Artie panics more.

"Yeah, she's really hot you should be proud of yourself." Puck adds.

"There's a ring on her finger!" Artie shouts.

"What?" Zander asks.

"There's a Fucking ring on her finger! How the fuck did I get a fucking ring!? I'm so fucked!"

"Alright, calm down we'll figure it out." Blaine reassures him. Jade walks back in the room with Tyler.

"Don't worry he's fine, he's just hungry." Jade says as she sits down.

"Ok, good. About last night do you remember the last time you saw Finn?" Mercedes asks.

"Uhm, I didn't see him since the wedding."

"Ok, the wedding, do you know when that was?" Rachel asks pulling out a piece of paper.

"Well, it was uhm.." Jade trails off as she pulls out her breast in order to feed Tyler. The Girls, Kurt and Blaine looked away in disgust, the rest of the boys just shifted uncomfortably and tried not to stare. "I guess it was around one, cause I had to go back to work and finish my shift. When I got out I headed to the hotel with Tyler.

"Was Finn there then?" Kacey asks.

"I didn't see Finn, you guys were passed out, the room was a wreck. So I just crawled up next to Artie." Jade says and winked at Artie as she said that last part.

'Uhh, heh, I have a question. When you said shift, are you like a nurse, or a blackjack dealer." Artie asks hopeful.

"You know this I'm a stripper. Well, technically I'm an escort but-" Jade was cut off when two police officers broke down the door both armed.

"VEGAS POLICE! FREEZE!" The male officer yelled pointing the guns at the teens. All hands went up in the air, Jade protected Tyler who started to cry again.

"SHUT THAT BABY UP! SHUT THAT BABY UP!" He yells again.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! OK HEY JESUS! OK, OK!" Were some of the various responses of the Glee kids.

* * *

The Gleeks were taken to the police station and were currently sitting on the bench, all handcuffed together, which were very uncomfortable for everyone considering some of them, like Blaine and Kacey for example, were handcuffed in weird postions. A police officer walks towards them with a group of kids who are probably twelve years old or younger.

"So after we take the mug shots we bring them on down here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me kids, you do NOT wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place, Loserville." The officer says to the kids and they all laugh as they follow him as he moves to another part of the station. One kid stays behind and pulls out his flip phone and takes a picture of Brittany, who is not her usual happy self. She glares at him and kicks the phone out of his hand.

"Ok, we have: Puckerman, Berry, Lopez, Chang, Cohen-Chang, Fabray, Baskara, Robbins, Anderson, Pierce, Simon, Reed, Hummel, Evans, Jones, Baxter, and Abrams; Room three." A police officer calls all of their last names and the New Directions got up and followed the officer, well there were some promblems, but they got there eventually.

* * *

"Aren't we supposed to be in different rooms? Like CSI or something like that?" Blaine asks.

"Pipe down short stack!" The male officer scolds him as he walks in the room with a female officer.

"Ok, we have good news and bad news." The female officer begins. "The good news is we found your van." The gleeks sighed in relief.

"Oh wow, that's great news!" Tina says happily.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We found it parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." The male officer says. "We also found a note that says 'couldn't find a meter, but heres four bucks'." he tosses a napkin on the table and Quinn automatically knows it's her handwriting.

"That's weird." Quinn mumbles.

"Yeah. It is weird. You know what else is weird? That you were caught driving a reportedly stolen vehicle, going 87 in a 45 zone. Care to explain?" He tells Quinn as he slides a photo of her driving with all the girls in the back. Quinn just looks in her lap, trying to think of an excuse.

"I.. I was.. drag racing. I'm a drag racer." Quinn says causing everyone to look at her.

"You were drag racing?

"Mmhm."

"In a prius?" A few moments of awkward silence ensues.

"I don't win a lot."

"Right, sure. Anyway, the bad news is, we can't get you in front of a judge until monday morning." He says causing everyone to groan.

"Oh, uh, officer that's just impossible. We need to be at a compition tomorrow." Sam says.

"You stole TWO police cars."

"We didn't steal anything." Sam says on instinct. "Uh, we found them."

"Yeah, if anything we deserve a reward, like a trophie." Kevin says.

"I see assholes like you everyday." The male officer says.

"Every FUCKING day!" The female officer continues.

"Let's all go to Vegas and get drunk! Yeah Wooo! Wohoo! Let's steal a cop car 'cause it'll be really fuckin funny wohoo!" The officers mock the kids.

"Think you're gonna get away with it? Not up in here!"

"NOT UP IN HERE!"

"Ok, uhm, sir? If I may, I'm assuming that those squad cars were your's?" Zander begins

"Yeah." The male officer replies, pissed off.

"Right, well look, I'm not a cop, I'm no hero, I'm a, uh, school teacher." Zander continues causing everyone to exchange looks. A School Teacher, this is new. "But if one of my kids got lost on a field trip, that would look really bad on me."

"What are you getting at?" The male officer asks.

"Yeah Zander, What are you getting at?" Kurt whispers to him.

"What I'm trying to say is that we need to get to a compitition and I'm sure that you guys don't need people talking about how some dumbass tourists borrowed your squad cars last night. I'm sure that maybe we could work out some sort of deal, descreatly of course." Zander finishes and the two officers exchange a look. The female officer slides a clipboard over to the other officer and points to something that no one else can see. The officer laughs.

"Haha! Uh, do any of you have a, uhm, heart condition or anyhting like that?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

* * *

"Ok kids! You're in for a real treat today. These fine young ladies and gentlemen, have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." The male officer tells the group of kids that the New Directions saw in the waiting room before.

"Wait a second, what?" Puck asks.

"Now there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal."

"AHHHHHHH!" Kurt's girly scream rings throughout the room as he passes out on the ground after being tased. The kids and officers laugh.

"KURT!" Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel rush to his side. It's not that the other gleeks don't care, they are all just to shocked to say or do anything.

"What The Fuck!" Puck exclaims.

"Or, you can shoot it from a distance." The officer continues like nothing happened as he prepares a different taser. "Now, who wants to come up here and do some shooting, Huh?" Every kid, and one police officer, rose their hands.

"Alright young lady, come up here." He tells the girl that he picks. "C'mon gorgeous, let's go." He points at Stevie, but Nelson walks up thinking he's talking to him.

"Not you Bieber wannabe, slide it on back. You, let's go." He points at Stevie again and she hesitantly walks up.

"Ok, you're just gonna point, aim, and shoot." He tells the girl as she prepares the gun. Stevie starts to get nervous.

"Heh, Ok listen, You don't really want to do this." She tries to get herself out of this, but it isn't going to work, she knows it too. But it's worth a try.

"C'mon you can do this." The officer encourages the girl.

"Don't listen to this maniac, let's think this thing through."

"FINISH HER!"

"OH! AHAH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Stevie exclaims as she gets tasered right in the front of her vagina. She falls to her knees and viberates, due to the electrical shocks going through her body, as she falls to the floor. Unfortunatly for her, she stays awake unlike Kurt, so she feels everything, and it's excruciatingly painful.

She vaguly registers several voices scream her name, young kids laughing, and a male voice saying while laughing:

"Oh, Right in the vagina! That was beautiful."

She opens her eyes and sees that Zander, Kacey, Quinn,Kevin, Artie and Nelson are all trying to comfort her.

"Stevie! Are you ok?" Zander asks.

"NOPE! Not Ok." She croaks out while rolling on the with her hands on her, well you know.

"Ok, we have one more charge left. Anyone wanna go?" He asks and everyone raises their hands again. "Alright, how about you big fella?" He says pointing to a boy that Brittany reconized as the kid with the flip phone.

"Ok, you blondie, come up here." He points to Brittany and she walks up staring the kid down, like in a standoff. Santana, however wasn't too happy about this.

"OH HELLS NO! Ustedes hijos de puta madre! que mi mujer va, usted perras culo estúpido! Voy a ir hasta las alturas de Lima en el culo lo siento!" Santana started to run towards Brittany, but the female officer had to hold her back, with great difficulty.

"Ok same instructions. Just point, aim, and shoot." The officer tells the boy. He slowly raises the gun so the red dot goes from her stomach all the way up to the middle of her forehead.

"That's the stuff. I like the intensity. Eye of the tiger. You're holding 50,000 volts little man, don't be afraid to ride the lightning."

The kid pulls the trigger and it hit Brittany square in the face. Santana fought harder against the officer and two more had to come in to hold her back.

"OH! In the face! IN THE FACE!" Everyone, aside from the gleeks obviously, were laughing, that is until Brittany began to walk foward. All the kids started to scream.

"Oh no! She's still up. She's still up!" The officer jokes. "Alright everyone relax, take it easy, we've seen it before. She just needs a little extra-" He tazes Brittany with the same taser he used on Kurt. She collapsed on the table.

"Haha! Sometimes you gotta give them two shots." The officers holding Santana back let her go and she ran to Brittany's side trying to wake her up.

"Ok kids, who wants to get our fingerprints done?" All the kids cheer. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**If anyone is still interested in this story, thank you for reading! I like reviews too, so please try to do that.**

**Spanish translations(Sorry if it isn't accurate, I used Google Translate.): **Ustedes hijos de puta madre que mi mujer va, usted perras culo estúpido! Voy a ir hasta las alturas de Lima en el culo lo siento **Translates: **You mother fuckers! Let my woman go, you stupid ass bitches! I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses!

**Also, I used a moment from 'Horrible Bosses'. I don't own that either.**


	5. Car Trouble

Chapter 5

**Thanks for the favs and follows**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Fuck those guys!" Stevie shouts when the teens were dropped off at the impound. She, along with Kurt and Santana, were more than pissed. The others cared, but thought it best not to say anything. Brittany was upset too, but she was too innocent to start yelling.

"You hear me! That was bullshit! I'm telling everyone we stole a cop car!" Stevie finished.

"Two cop cars!" Zander mentions, holding out his hand to Stevie. She couldn't help but smile and she high fived him and then they bump fists as she sits down next to him.

"They let us go. Who cares?" Puck says. Kurt then came into the conversation.

"I Care! You can't just do that! You can't tase people! Because you think it's funny!"

"Yeah, isn't that like, police brutality or something?" Brittany says.

"Yes, Yeah it is! Thanks Britt." Kurt says and Brittany smiles at him and Santana rubs her back.

"Ok, I'm going to get a soda. Anyone want anything?" Blaine says while standing up. Everyone mumbles no and he walks away with Kurt.

"That kid doesn't shut up, Jesus christ." Puck mumbles. Kacey turns to Sam who looks pretty down.

"Sam, you alright?" She asks and everyone turns to the pair.

"I'm just worried. What if something happened to Finn, something bad?" Sam says.

"Oh, come on you can't think like that."

"What if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anyone close to me again. I was so upset when my grandfather died."

"Oh. I'm sorry, how'd he die?"

"World War II."

"Died in battle?"

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It just happened during World War II"

"Sam, Finn's fine."

"Then why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know but we're gonna figure it out." Kacey finishes when Kurt and Blaine walked back up.

"Oh and another thing, how much you wanna bet that our car is beat to shit." Kurt says.

"Kurt, don't" Rachel says.

"Seriously, it's probably fucked up beyond all recongition."

"Alright that's enough. Sam's really freaked out." Rachel says standing up. Kurt walks over to Sam.

"Sorry Sam. It's gonna be alright, we'll search the car for clues and-" Kurt is cut off by the sound of the van approching.

"Oh god, I can't watch." Mercedes says while turning around, almost everyone looks away with her. They listen as the engine cuts and the door opens. Mike is the first to turn around and see that the van is perfectly fine.

"Oh, wow." He says and everyone turns around and are pretty shocked when there was no damage.

* * *

Everyone piles in the van. Puck driving, along with Rachel and Blaine in the front, Stevie, Zander, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the middle row and everyone else in the back (It's a big van). Everyone in the back were searching for clues.

"Who's shoe is this?" Kevin asks holding up a black boot.

"Here let me see." Santana asks and Kevin hands her the boot. "It's a men's size 6, that's weird."

"Hey is this a snake skin?" Nelson asks holding up an unknown object tossing it to the row in front of him and it lands on Quinn.

"EW! Gross! Nelson that's a used condom!" She throws it back at him. Nelson throws it up at Brittany and Brittany throws it on Puck's shoulder.

"Dude! Gross I got jizz on me!" Puck says as the car swerves and he pulls into an abandoned lot.

"Alright, what the fuck! We gotta get this shit together guys!" Puck yells at everyone before there is a loud baning in the trunk.

"That came from the trunk." Rachel says.

"Finn's in the Trunk!" Tina exclaims causing everyone to hurry out of the van.

"Holy shit! Open it!" Were everyones varied responses as the stumble to get to the trunk. Puck hurried to open the trunk and when he opened it...

Well lets just say it wasn't Finn.

Everyone's smiles faltered when a buck ass nude chinese man jumped on Pucks face, crotch first, and started to beat him with a lead pipe. Everyone scattered, the girls screamed and moved out of the way and some of the guys tried to help out Puck.

The man jumped off of Puck and turned to Sam. He beat him until Sam was on the ground. He then quickly turned back to Puck and hit him hard in the face knocking him down also. He then advanced towards Nelson.

"Woah! Wait! I'm with you! Calm down! I'm with you!" Nelson says.

"You gonna fuck on me?" The man asks while swinging the pipe.

"No ones gonna fuck on you! I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! He destroys citys! Look we can find you some pan-" The man threw the pipe in Nelsons face and runs off. The girls snap back to reality and run over to help the guys.

"What The Fuck was that!?" Puck exclaims.

"I have internal bleeding. Someone call 911" Nelson says.

"That was some fucked up shit right there!" Santana says.

"Who was that guy?" Mike asks no one inparticular.

"He was so mean." Brittany adds. The entire glee club just sit there and reminise about everything that has happened to them today.

"Hold on... I just remembered something." Mike said suddenly.

"Remember what?" Puck asks still lying on the ground.

"From last night! How we got drugged!" Mike says.

"Well, Tell us!" Mercedes says.

"The Jaegermister. It was a gift from someone. I think they gave it to Rachel, before we left for Vegas."

"Who gave it to me?" Rachel asks.

"Wel- wait hold on." Mike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small card and read it out loud. _"Have fun tonight, babe. Make sure you think of me, you complete me.-Jacob Ben Isreal." _Everyone gasped and a lot of the group were pissed off.

"Wait how did you get the card and not me?" Rachel asked

"It was in your locker and I don't think you read who it was from so you gave it to me to bring with us. I just ripped the card off and put it in my pocket I guess," Mike tells Rachel.

"Holy Shit... Jew Fro was trying to roofie Berry!" Santana exclaimed pissed. She might not have liked Rachel 100% of the time, but a part of her still cared for her and didn't want her to end up waking up in a ditch somewhere.

"I'm gonna kill him when we get back!" Puck said and everyone else started to get riled up.

"guys!" Tina yelled out but no one heard her and continued yelling. "Guys!" She tried again louder but still to no avail. "HEY!" She shouted and everyone shut up and turned to her.

"Look, we can worry about JBI later. But here is something I would like to remind you all of. Our friend Finn is out in the middle of nowhere, maybe he's not even in the country anymore, I don't know!"

"That's highly unlikely." Kurt muttered.

"That's no the point. We have to find him."

"Tina's right." Zander said. "Let's go back to the hotel, maybe he went back and we didn't know." Everyone agreed because the had no better option.

* * *

The New Directions managed to get back to the hotel and get to their room while avoiding Mr. Schue and Sue Sylvester in the progress. They did get several strange glances though.

"Wait, wait guys what about the tiger?" Blaine whisper yells.

"Oh Fuck! I keep forgetting about the God damn tiger. How the fuck did it get in there?" Stevie says.

"I don't know, cause I don't remember!" Mercedes says to no one in particular.

"That's one of the side effects of roofies, is memory loss." Kevin says after a few moments of silence. Everyone gives him a 'No Shit' look.

"You are literally to stupid to insult." Santana says.

"Thank you." Kevin says back.

"Shh!" Puck says while opening the door. Everyone starts to pile in the room. Nelson is the last one who enters and makes the mistake of slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!" Puck whisper yells. The group heard the piano playing and someone singing.

"Did we leave the music on?" Rachel asks. They continued to make their way into the room quietly. Suddenly they all heard a yelp from Santana.

"Who the hell are you!?" She asks turning to the big man that she bumped into.

"No, who the hell are you?!" He responds and Santana was about to say something but was interuppted by the man on the piano.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The group turns to the source of the voice.

"Mike Tyson?" Mike says in disbelief.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Although you probably know what happens but, hey.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Tyson's Tiger

Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_"Mike Tyson?" Mike asks in disbelief._

"Hold on this my favorite part coming up right here." Mike Tyson says as he mimicks banging drums in tune with the song that's playing. he walks over to the confused gleeks and starts singing. The only one who sings along is Kevin and everyone else is just confused. When Tyson encourged the kids to sing along, they did very hesitently until...

BAM!

Mike Tyson swung his fist and it connected with the side of Blaine's head. In a flash Blaine was on the floor out cold. Kurt was the first one by his side.

"Why did you do that?!" Kurt asked incredulously before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why you his tiger is in your bathroom." Mike Tyson's assistant asked.

"Whoa! Look, that was completly unnecessary. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes-" Puck started but was cut off.

"Explain." The bigger man said.

"Alright look, we were drugged last night, we have no memory of what happened." Quinn said.

"It's true. We got into all kinds of trouble last night, and now we can't find my brother, and if you wanna kill us just go ahead because I don't even care anymore." Kurt said.

"_Kurt, _what are you talking about?" Rachel whispered to Kurt.

"What? I don't care."

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" The man asked.

"We, uh,we tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Kacey said with a lame chuckle.

"Wait, how did you find us?" Tina asked.

"One of you dropped your jacket, found it in the tiger's cage this morning." The man held up a jacket.

"That's Finn's!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, uh, Finn. His wallet and his room key is in there." The man tossed the jacket to Sam.

"No, that's our missing friend." Mike said.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Did you guys see him?" Santana asked.

"I was fast asleep." Mike Tyson said.

"Yeah, 'Cause if he was up, this shit wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." The man said.

"They would have taken eight of those like Omar."

"Respect."

"Wha-what happened to Omar?" Zander asked, worried.

"Don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." Mike tyson said.

"O-ok, look, I know this is asking a lot, but is there any way we could go to your house, look around and see if theres any clues for our friend?" Stevie asked.

"Absolutly. How else do you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway?"

Stevie shared a worried look to the person next to her, which was Puck, before turning back to the two retreating men. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"We're not gonna put it in the Bently. You brought it here, you bring it back. What do you think, about 40 minutes." The man said before walking out.

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike Tyson said before walking out. Stevie raked her hand through her hair and sighed.

"That was Mike Tyson." Puck said, still starstruck.

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson." Stevie said.

"I'm just saying, He's still got it." Puck finished and Blaine groaned as he started to wake up.

* * *

"This is SO Not fair." Mike said as the group gathered around a steak that they ordered. They found a left over bottle of the drugged Jaeger in the room and poured it on the steak, hoping that the mix of Alcohol and Rufilin would have the same effect on the tiger as it did on them.

"Rock paper sisciors, nothing more fair." Mercedes said.

"Blaine, you should do it." Mike tried.

"Blaine go punched in the face by MIKE TYSON! Do it for Finn." Kurt said.

"Why don't you do it?" Mike asked Kurt.

"Hey, I would, but you lost. Wouldn't be right."

"Ok, that should do it." Brittany said while holding up the steak. "Just throw it in there to him." Mike reluctantly takes the steak and makes his way to the bathroom. "Make sure he eats all of it!" Brittany yells to Mike who enters the Bathroom.

A few seconds later, the group hears a loud, girly, scream from Mike as he runs out of the bathroom, panting, and slams the door behind him.

"What do we do now?" MIke asked, out of breath.

"We wait." Nelson said.

* * *

About 10 minutes passed and no one was willing to go check on the tiger, and Kurt, being Kurt, decided to play the piano and sing a song to pass the time.

_What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?__Do they dream of mauling zebras?_

_Or Halle Berry in her cat woman suit?_

_Well don't you worry your pretty striped head,_

_We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed,_

_And then we're gonna find our best friend Finn,_

_And then we're gonna give him a best friend hug._

_Finn, Finn, OHH, Finn, Finnie, Finnie, Finn, Finn._

_But if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers..._

_Well then we're shit out of luck._

"You know the sad thing is, that's not a bad song." Tina said.

* * *

"Just so you know, we're all gonna die." Artie said as he and Puck roll the, now sleeping, tiger out on a bell hop.

"Cover it's mouth." Rachel said and Puck reached over and pulled the blanket over the exposed mouth.

"Careful! Watch it!" Quinn whisper yells when they bump the tiger against the wall.

* * *

The teens managed to stuff the tiger in the very back of the van, and all of the kids squeezed in the front 2 rows.

"Hey guys, when's the next Haley's comet?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Uhh, I don't think it's for another 60 years or something." Sam said.

"But, it's not tonight right?"

"No, I don't think so"

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No" He honstly didn't.

"Good, cause my cousin Marcus said he saw one it blew his mind. I wanna make sure I never miss a Haley's com-" Kevin was cut off from a loud roar and the car erupted in screams.

Stevie, who was driving, swereved the car to the side quickly. Somehow the tiger reached foward, probably reaching for Rachel's head but she ducked as soon as she heard the roar, and scratched Stevie on the neck, causing her to yell in pain and swerve the car into a bus before pulling over.

"Get the Fuck out of the car!" Santana yelled and Stevie was the first one rolling out of the van followed by everyone else. Stevie, Rachel, Zander, and Artie shut all four doors quickly before the tiger could come out.

"Holy shit! Zander, it got me!" Stevie screamed and Zander looked at her neck.

"You got clawed! You're bleeding!" Zander yelled panicked.

"Oh Fuck!" Stevie said while pulling her hand away from her neck.

The group helplesly watches as the tiger tore apart the inside of the van. Puck tried to walk towards the van and as soon as he did the tiger's claw went through the window and he stumbled backward.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," He said trying to get everyone, including himself, calm.

* * *

The group figured that they couldn't get back in and drive, so they settled on pushing the car.

"Get you fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" Stevie yells at Nelson who was steering the van from the outside but pulled it out.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Nelson said.

"Nellie, we need you buddie. This your time to shine Ok?" Stevie said and Nelson nodded and put his hand back in the van.

"Keep it staright!" Santana yells.

* * *

The group arrived at Mike Tyson's house. Puck rang the doorbell and the man from before opened it right away.

"Your late." He said.

"Whatever man, we had to push it the last mile." Blaine said.

"Mr. Tyson has something he wants to show you." The man said and lets them inside.

"That thing is out of control man, seriously you got to put it down." Zander said as they walked to the living room.

"When we got back we looked through the security tapes." Mike Tyson said as the group sat down on the couch and he pressed the play butto

_The tape starts out with all of the guys walking up the driveway laughing, obviously drunk, with beers in their hand._

Everyone sighs in relief when they saw Finn on the screen with them.

"Thank God!" Kacey said.

"That's Finn, that's our buddie." Mike said.

"Why don't you just pay attention, I don't have all night." Mike Tyson said and everyone turned back to the screen.

_The boys head by the pool and Kevin climbing up on a bunch of rocks._

"That's me. I'm on Tv! Never been on Tv before." Kevin said

_Kevin then starts to piss in the pool and all the guys start to laugh._

"Really? Really Kevin?" Quinn asks. Everyone is silent as the just look at the screen and Mike Tyson glares at Kevin.

"Shoul- Maybe I should wait o-outside?" Kevin asks.

"I think thats a good idea." Tyson said and Kevin gets up and leaves. "Don't touch anything out there either." He adds.

_The tape cuts to Finn holding the tiger on a leash and the guysfollow him laughing."_

"By the way, where did you guys get that cop car from?" Mike Tyson asks.

"We, uh, we stole it from these dumbass cops." Sam said.

"Nice!" Mike Tyson says while laughing and highfives Sam. Everyone else laughs along too.

_The guys try and shove the tiger in the back seat of the car._

"I just got to say, I've never seen a elegant, such regal creature before." Puck says, and everyone looks at him wierdly, because he never kisses ass.

_"I'm gonna fuck this tiger!" Puck says while humping the tiger._

"Oh my god. Who does shit like that, man?" Mike Tyson asks.

"Someone with a lot of issues obviously." Puck mutters.

"He's a sick man. 17 years old, already been in juvy four times, fucked almost every girl in the school, and knocked someone up." Stevie says. Puck glares at her and Quinn elbows her. Stevie smirks and throws her hands up in surrender. "Well.."

_The tape goes black._

"That's all we got." The man said.

"This was hugely helpful. Thank you." Rachel said.

"Yeah, 'cause now we know that Finn was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Blaine said.

"Thanks again, and we are so sorry for stealing you tiger." Kacey said.

"That's alright, like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up."

Everyone laughs.


	7. Stealing From the Wrong Guy

Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"You know everyone says that Mike Tyson is such a badass, but I think he's kind of a sweetheart." Mike says while driving back to the hotel from Mike Tyson's house.

"Yeah? well I think he's mean." Kevin says and the van goes quiet.

"Ok, I think it's officially time we call Mr. Schue." Puck says, breaking the silence.

"Hallelujah! Puck actually says something that makes sense!" Kurt says.

"Yeah, we don't have much of a choice." Rachel says.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe he's heard from Finn." Tina adds.

"We just need to be completely honest and tell him everything, he's a cool guy, he'll understand." Puck says.

"Well, we don't have to tell him everything. We can skip the part about me marrying a hooker, let's just focus on Finn." Artie says.

"You know, I kind of miss the tiger." Nelson says suddenly.

"Why?" Santana asks with a sigh.

"It was kind of cute and fluffy."

"It tried to eat us Nelson, let it go." Zander says.

"I kind of want to get it back. I don't think it's happy with Mike Tyson." Everyone gives him a strange look.

"So? Let him deal with the thing." Artie says.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should-"

"NO!" Everyone shouts.

"Oh Shit! Guys what are we gonna do about the car?" Mercedes asks after a few moments.

"Relax, look we'll find a guy who's great with int-" Blaine begins but was cut off but a large SUV ramming into the side of the van. The van erupted in loud screams again. The SUV kept driving until the van hit a sign. The screaming stopped until a neon sign of a naked woman falls and tears through the roof of the van, almost taking out Brittany in the back.

"Is everyone alright?" Mike asks and everyone groans a 'yes' or a 'yeah'. a small Asian man and two bigger Asian men come out of the SUV and walk over to the van.

"Wait a sec I know that guy. That's the guy from the trunk." Sam says.

"Get out of the car. Please." The small guy says calmly. The two bigger guys come in front of the van.

"Those are the guys that shot Eddie!" Brittany says. The small guy claps his hand and the two bigger guys grab the New directions one by one, forcing them out of the van.

"I want my purse back, assholes." The small guy says after all of the New Directions are out of the van.

"What? Your purse?" Kacey asks.

"That's not a purse that's a satchel!" Nelson shouts.

"It's a purse, K? And you steal from wrong guy!" He says pointing to all of the New Directions.

"Wait a second, wait a second, we stole from you?" Rachel asks.

"Ok, you know what? we don't remember anything that happened last night, so help us out a little here!" Quinn says.

"Well apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a real heater when you played your hot streak." One of the bigger guys said pointing to Brittany. "You ended up winning just under 80 grand."

"No shit, 80 grand?" Santana asks, kind of proud of Brittany.

"Ok, that's good!" Blaine says.

"He put the chips in his purse and then you guys ran off with it."

"That doesn't sound like us." Zander says.

"Mine had 80 thousand dollar inside, and this one. Nothing!" The small guy throws the purse on the ground and steps on it.

"Hey there are skittles in there!" Nelson shouts and one of the bigger guys punches him in the stomach.

"Whoa! Ok, look this was obviously a simple misunderstanding. Nelson picked up the wrong purse, it's no big deal." Tina says.

"If it's 'No big deal' then why when I come after you guys she goes crazy and stuff me in trunk?" The small guy says pointing at Santana.

"I did that?" Santana asks.

"Yeah you said he was your lucky charm and you wanna take him home with you." The bigger guy says and all of the New Directions laugh in disbelief.

"Hahaha Fuck you." The small guy says and everyone shuts up. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand."

"Wait, our friend? You know something about our friend?" Stevie asks.

"You have Finn!?" Kurt asks. The bigger guy slams his fist against the SUV and a hooded figure starts to struggle in the back seat.

"Finn!" Everyone tries to get to the van but are quickly pushed back by the bigger guys.

"Chill out goatee!" Quinn shouts.

"What do you want?" Puck asks.

"Look we're very sorry, but this is an easy fix. Nelson, wheres his purse?" Kacey asks.

"I don't know. " Nelson responds.

"it's in the hotel room right?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah we can go back and get it. We can even write you a check right now." Sam says.

"No checks, cash only!"

"There's a person in there!" Artie shouts.

"Boring, take nap now." The guys start to go back to the SUV. Stevie and Santana were the ones who went to the SUV when it started to drive away slowly.

"Ok, run me over!" Santana challenges and the SUV bumps her hip.

"Santana calm down!" Stevie says The small guy unrolls the window and says something inaudible before he rolls it back up.

"Wait I don't understand what he was saying!" Stevie shouts as the SUV starts to pull away. "What did he say?" She asked Santana who shrugged. Stevie started to run after the SUV. "WHAT DID HE SAY!?" The SUV window rolls down and one of the bigger guys' head pops out.

"He said Fuck you and your questions!"

BANG!

The guy pulled out a gun and shoots, hitting Stevie in the shoulder

"OH!" Stevie shouts before falling to the ground in pain. "Ow, MY ARM!" Some of the gleeks start to run over right away and some were too shocked to do anything before they started to run over too.

"Stevie are you alright!?" Sam asks, a stupid question.

"NO I GOT SHOT! FUCK! Fuck offs!"

"It's alright Stevie, it's gonna be alright. We'll figure this all out and get the Tiger back I promise." Nelson says.

"Who gives a fuck about the tiger Nelson!" Stevie pushes him away with her good arm before stumbling and leaning against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Blaine shouts into the Vegas air.

"Kevin, your dad's a doctor, am I gonna be Ok?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know let me look." Kevin goes to inspect the wound and after looking and it he jumps up and screams like an 8 year old girl. Kevin whines and crosses his arms and starts to walk away.

"What? What is it!? KEVIN REED! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" Stevie gets on her knees and starts to crawl in the direction Kevin is going.

"You got shot!" Kevin shouts back stating the obvious.

"I KNOW!" Stevie yells back.

* * *

The New Directions, minus Stevie, are now in the hospital waiting room sitting in silence and waiting to hear about their friend.

"Hey." Stevie says coming out in only a bra and her shirt half on with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Zander asks, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Bullet just grazed my arm, needed stitches." Stevie says to the group as she finishes putting her shirt on and sits down, looking at the paper. "Only cost $6, how is that even possible?"

"How is any of this even possible." Quinn counters and everyone just sits there reflecting on the day's madness.

"You know if I would have been a foot to my left I would have been dead." Stevie says burying her head in her hands.

"We are so screwed. That's it, it's over." Mercedes says leaning back. Just then Puck's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Alright asshole listen up. The names Leslie Chao and I want my 80 grand back!"_

"Your name's Leslie?"

_"Just call me Chao. Listen since you didn't hear me before I'm gonna say it again only once, Ok?_"

"Ok, wait how did you get my number?"

_"I have my ways. Listen, I want my 80 grand. Meet me with the money at Mohabi desert at dawn._"

"WHAT!? We already told you Chao, we don't have the money!"

_"Well get it!"_

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that!?"

_"Not my problem, just get it. Toodaloo Motherfucka!"_ After that the line goes dead.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

"The little Asian dude. He wants the 80 grand by dawn."

"How the hell are we-... Wait! Nelson is the purse back at the hotel?" Kurt says.

"I don't know, it could be."

"Well it can't hurt to check we really don't have a lot of options." Blaine says.

Alright let's go!" Puck exclaims


End file.
